


Button Fly

by spinner33



Series: Friends Don't Let Friends.... [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargo Pants, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is having trouble concentrating at a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Button Fly

This was no time to lose his cool. They were in the middle of a case, working over a crime scene. Danny couldn’t help the direction his eyes were travelling though. Steve’s gunbelt, slung low around his hips, was dragging against the waist of his beige cargo pants. His top button was visible below the gunbelt. 

Danny wasn’t sure why the sight of that button made his pulse race, but the lower the gunbelt pulled, and the further down the cargos were dragged, the faster Danny’s pulse flew. He couldn’t help but imagine the brush of warm leather against furry, bare skin. He wanted to kneel in front of his partner, bite off that button, and tease him until he begged. 

Steve was unconsciously resting his right hand on his weapon, perhaps because he found it reassuring? The added pressure was only exaggerating Danny’s problems, because the weight of McGarrett’s hand, added to his weapon, added to his gunbelt, made a hint of furry abdomen start to show. 

Danny was well aware he was full-on staring. It was not a subtle glance. His eyes were locked on target. His tongue darted over his lips. He was checking out McGarrett like he was an all-you-can eat buffet. They had only worked together for a few months now. They were still feeling each other out in many senses. Danny remained convinced that Steve was the straightest man he had ever met. Except on days like today, when Steve was craving _something_ from Danny -- attention, affection, affirmation? Maybe Steve didn't even know what the hell he wanted, only that he wanted it, badly. 

Steve could not ignore the direction or the intensity of Danny’s gaze. Williams was about to set Steve's pants on fire with those eyes. A twitch of a smile fleeted across McGarrett's stern features. He grabbed his holster and lifted everything – gunbelt, weapon, cargo pants – back into position at the top of his hips, closer at least to his waist. Not that it stayed there for long. 

Danny heard himself make a small, desperate noise, because shifting the thin material revealed what he’d suspected all day. Steve was not wearing briefs. Danny was surprised that Steve was going commando. This was not a daily habit. Yes, Danny had stared often enough to know. What was special about today? Did Steve feel he needed breathing room, or had he simply not done laundry yet this week? Danny’s mouth was suddenly dry, and his throat was closing. He was on the verge of being obscene. 

McGarrett ran an unreadable eye over Danny, and turned back around to the vehicle. He leaned in through the open window, and snatched up another ammo clip out of the backseat. There wasn’t anything Danny could do but stare at that ass and those legs. His jaw fell open. Stretching down into the car caused the front of Steve’s teeshirt to fall forward. For a second, Danny could see every inch of that sculpted chest as well. It brought to mind visions of having Steve face down on his bed. For a moment, Danny almost reached over to grab Steve's hips and pull him up straight again. 

“Mudderfudder,” Danny breathed, shifting his stance, attempting to look away. 

“What’s that, partner?” Steve rumbled as he stood up. He ran a long-fingered hand down one thigh, and tucked the extra clip into one of several pockets. Tugged his teeshirt back into place, fingers toying with the hem that was just beginning to unravel, rather like his high-strung partner. 

Danny couldn’t help the fear that tingled along his spine. Was Steve doing this on purpose?

“Why you always wearing those cargo pants?” Danny wondered, a hint of anger showing through. He hoped Steve didn’t mistake that for criticism. It was the thought of those pants and what filled them that got Danny up some mornings. 

McGarrett rested his hand on the closure buckle of the gunbelt, pushing downward slightly with the palm of his hand. He rested his fingers over his own front, drawing Danny’s eyes down to the outline of his sex. He gave Danny a moment to admire before he chortled deliciously in the back of his throat. Steve leaned into Danny’s personal space to answer his question. 

“Because I have a lot of cargo,” McGarrett rumbled with enough swagger to sink an armada. He brushed shoulders with Danny on his way to the waiting HPD officers, but not before giving his enthralled partner a long-lashed wink and wicked smile.

**Author's Note:**

> When I find the picture that inspired this, I'll post a link =)


End file.
